Goro Voronin-Bell
] Goro is a male half-elf cleric played by Lina. He claims to work for the Church of Helm, but secretly he serves Mask, the god of thieves. Goro is ambitious and interested in arcane magic. He harbors secret dreams of becoming a warlock. Wants fucking nothing to do with warlock patrons ever again. Backstory Goro has no memories of his elf father and only faint memories of his human mother. He lived on the streets for most of his early life, joining gangs and becoming a skilled thief and conman. At age eighteen he was arrested for stealing a coin pouch and sentenced to a month of service with the Church of Helm. The cleric assigned to watch over him, an older half-elf named Amari, saw the potential for goodness in him and decided to reform him. She took him on as an apprentice. Over the years she attempted to make him into a good person, and failed time and time again. But her belief in him never wavered, and her unfailing love and support softened his heart toward her, if no one else. He became fiercely loyal to her. When Amari was branded a heretic and thrown out of the church, Goro remained behind but swore to find a way to get revenge on her behalf. notebook.]] Statistics No. of characters in this campaign who have seen Goro cry: 6 No. of characters who have seen Goro's torso: 7 No. of characters who have hit Goro in the face: 7 Total hugs, including awkward side hugs: 18 Maintaining this statistic is no longer practical given that Goro just basically hugs people for days at a time now Testimonials "Fuckin' Goro." -many, many people "You lying motherfucker." -Mishka "Goro's ability to say the worst, weirdest shit at exactly the right time is truly a thing of beauty." -Izzy "Mishka in Hivemind: this is terrible, I never should have done this to people. Mishka twenty minutes after getting out: hahah fuckin' Goro, though" -Izzy, re: Mishka's use of Dominate Person on Goro "I feel like everyone sounds slightly insane when they try to explain Diva but Goro really sells the mildly-to-moderately unhinged results of having been exposed to her" -Izzy "man, how can Goro be so sharp about everything but when it comes to Sugar, he's a wet matchstick in a dark cellar" -Jen "people fall into three groups: people Goro plans to murder, people Goro would murder for, and people Goro doesn't know yet" -Coyote "Goro just thinks suicide necklaces are Neat" -Izzy "Goro is, like, amazing" -Mink "Goro doesn't just want to poke the hornet's nest, he wants to set up a bucket underneath it, poke it until it falls, slap a lid on the bucket, and run home with it" -Lina "There were times that Sami almost wished he had chosen a different god than Ilmater and all of those involved Goro." -Sami "god, I think my favorite thing about Goro is how whenever he hears someone's tragic backstory, he's like 'neat, another murder'" -Coyote Vignettes Do the Right Thing Your Dream Come True Give Them What They Really Want Kissing All the Thrills Your Body Can Handle Is This the Worst You Can Do Dreaming Butterfly Ducking Out of the Way Goro's Notes__FORCETOC__ Category:Player Characters Category:Goro Category:Lina Category:Three Stooges of Common Sense